Professor Bannister
Professor Bannister is the main antagonist in the Phineas and Ferb episode Sidetracked. He is an evil scientist who plans to annex Canada into Greenland. He was voiced by guest star Kevin McDonald. Role Bannister is originally from Greenland, but grew sick of its national anthem and lack of national pride. His jealousy of Canada led him to plot his evil scheme there by posing as a Canadian evil scientist and building his own evil company, ''Bannister Evil Enterprises. ''He also joined the villain organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (though it was against the rules for their members to misrepresent their countries of origin, as stated by Heinz Doofenshmirtz). After hiring three burglars to steal some parts from Seattle, Bannister used the stolen parts to build two magnetic robotic versions of himself. Two months later, he plotted to steal Canada's symbol of national unity: Albert the Moose. Doing so, he would cause Canada to crumble, then annex it to Greenland and put in a new national anthem and reinvigorate its national pride to a peak. He even got Doofenshmirtz to assist him in his scheme as part of their U.S.-Canadian evil scheme exchange program. However, he was found out by his nemesis, C.O.W.C.A Agent Lyla Lolliberry, as well as Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, O.W.C.A Agent Perry the Platypus, who were able to defeat his magnetic androids. Lyla and Perry then attempted to capture Bannister, but he uses the Greenland national flag to evade them. Bannister attempted to escape via parachute, but Perry managed to contact his old friend O.W.C.A. Agent Peter the Panda, who managed to capture Bannister with his jet, much to Lyla's delight. Following the end, Bannister and his cronies are arrested. Personality Despite being an evil scientist, Bannister comes up with a plan that even Dr. Doofenshmirtz thinks is implausible and enormously complex, even more than his own evil schemes. He has a strong love for his homeland Greenland and extreme jealousy towards Canada. Gallery BannisterOnBoard.png|Prof. Bannister confronting Perry and Lyla on board of his helicopter BannisterTruePlan.png|Bannister revealing his true plan to annex Canada into his real homeland Greenland MePositive&MeNegative.png|Bannister sending his two magnetic robots to finish off the agents WatchingTheHelicipterFight.png|Bannister watching his robots fight against the agents SurroundedByAgents.png|Bannister cornered by Perry and Lyla after they defeated his robots BannisterCaught.png|Bannister attempting to escape via parachute, only to be caught on a jet by Peter the Panda JinxYouLylaLolliberry.png|Bannister cursing Lyla as he is taken away into custody Trivia * Bannister's voice actor, Kevin McDonald, is known for his Canadian heritage, just like Lyla Lollibery's voice actor, Samantha Bee (who is also a Canadian). * Bannister's final quote ("Jinx you, Lyla Lolliberry!") mirrors that of Doofenshmirtz's catchphrase ("Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"). * Bannister is considered one of the two members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. sent to prison for life (the other is their leader Aloyse Von Roddenstein for his attempt to send the Earth into a new Ice Age). Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:Anti-Villain Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Weaklings Category:Gaolers Category:Non-Action Category:Nemesis Category:Business Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misogynists Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male